Heya, Mam!
by zuljoules
Summary: "Mom, I want to help my friend..." Zack's monolog that he talked with his mom.


**NOTE:** This is a drabble I published 3 years ago in my Zack Fair roleplay account: featherskyhero. I wrote it for Mother's Day. Yeah, I know I publish it here today , not in that day. A random idea hit my head that I should've shared some of my writing in roleplay account here [laughs]. And I've done with few stories from my roleplay accounts in One Piece fandom.

* * *

 **Fifteen years ago…**

Mam! You scare me. No ghost under the bed, I know it! Okay, okay, I'll go sleep! Love you too, Mam. Good night. Mam, listen. Someday, I wanna be a village would have a hero's name and that's me! 'm going to save the world! Hey, don't laugh. I mean it! I wanna make you smile and proud.

 **Ten years ago…**

Sorry, Mam. I know my decision come in all sudden but I have to go. I wanna achieve my dream and it can't be reached only in this small village. I wanna see the world. I wanna make many friends around Gaia. Bet you'd be all worries, just pray for me and I'll do my best to make the goal. …Wait! What's that? Back home with wife? Hey, hey, I'm still 13-year-old boy, Mam! I'm back after I'm success. I promise. See me!

 **Eight years ago…**

How's Gongaga? Paps still alive and kicking, or's he seeing the carrots from below already? I'm sorry for only writing now, Mam. I meant to write earlier, but the work stuff here's really extreme. Either you do nothing at all or you do too much. (But let's face it, there's never too much for me anyway!). Nah, I'm on SOLDIER now. Still second class. But gonna make it be 1st Class soon! Which should be easy. I met a few great people. Two of them - I'd say they are close to me. My mentor, _Angeal_ , is great…. ! I'll be always remembering his words that if I wanted t' be a hero, I have t' embrace my dream and pride. He's on Holidays now, Mum. He says Hi to you. And _Kunsel_! He knows what he does - and I have a feeling he purposely remains in the second class to have an eye on all that happens inside ShinRa. He's my friggin' stalker… but in a positive way! Well, we really get along great… ! But let's face it, I get along great with everyone because I am just amazing. Ha'ha.

 **Six years ago**

Mam? There are so many things happened. I wanna help my friend. But I'm not strong enough. There is.. some complications though, but I don't want you to worry. Gonna fix it and it'll be alright! Because hey, like Pap always says: If it's not alright, it's not the end Praise your son, Mam, 'cause I meet this one nice girl. Sweet girl. Her smile is like an angel. Name's _Aerith_. And her hobby is tending flower. Bet you'd love her. I always come visit her whenever I'm free from any assignment. Still a friendship anyway and I bought a pink ribbon for her for our anniversary day. She said she'd always wear it. Ah yeah, I also met another country boy! He's from Nibelheim and a Chocobo. No, I don't talk with Animals. Not anymore! His name is _Cloud_ and his hair looks like it. All spiky and messy- he should try using my shampoo once or visit you, let you mingle with his hair. After all, it was you who made me look the way I do, ha'ha.

 **Four years ago…**

It's been a while. A new season. Now I learn about responsibility. It becomes greater that I command the military, the army. Don't worry. _Sephiroth_ is my partner, I'm growing close t' him. Have you ever heard his name? The General–The Hero of Wutai War, that's great I can team up with him. And one thing…, so I have this girl. Yes, the girl I've told you about. Remember her name? And yeah, I'm serious with her now. Will pick her up to meet you but not in the near future! I'm still working hard and even…. y'know need a money t' buy more potion, give her a pink dress, and build up three flower wagons! No…no, she's not a mess, Mam. Though, a bit picky and spoiled. But I love her! We started this business. You'd probably laugh but now I'm selling flower as a side job. It's my idea for her and sure I'm helping her. Gonna back to her after my mission–hey, it's on Cloud's hometown–and we will fulfill Midgar with flowers. Somehow, I miss my hometown… the fresh air, the grass. Midgar doesn't have it. So, yeah, gonna make everyone happy with it!

 **Today in a random year**

Mother… I finally found meaning and purpose! Not all that restless anymore. But I'm…I'm so sorry for not being good enough for you. I wish I could knock your door, see your face right away, and apologize for everything I had done. Can you tell Paps I miss him too? Hey, a bit melancholy suddenly? I'm not homesick or so! Not anymore since back then. Home is, where the heart is. Remember that sentence? You said it to me. Just so you two know. I still have my friend and I won't abandon him whatever happened. **I guess, in the end I'd die for him if I have to.** –Oops, no no! I'll live, Mam, it's okay. I'm not gonna die for anyone, I'll be fine, But if I couldn't make it…live for me. I might be not a hero for anyone…but at least, I'm a hero for you. Thank you, Mam. I love you both. Zack.

PS: Oh and… just so you know- I don't know what _Cissnei_ , that girl in black, told you, but she's not my fiancee! I still have my heart for my flower girl and now I'm gonna fulfill her 23 tiny wishes. Just to make that sure.


End file.
